


Defabrication Exclamation

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Defabricator, Drabble, Gen, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's favorite suit has been defabricated, but that's the least of his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defabrication Exclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 62

"That was my favorite suit!"

"Relax, Doctor," Rose said. "You have plenty more just like it in the Wardrobe."

"But they're not the same," he pouted.

"I've never been able to see the difference."

"Well, your eyes don't see that far into the ultraviolet spectrum, Rose."

"I suppose not, but you really need to focus on the bigger picture. I mean, the more serious issue," she corrected herself, her cheeks going red.

"What could possibly be more serious than my favorite suit being defabricated?"

"You're naked, Doctor. In the middle of Trafalgar Square. At noon."

He grabbed her hand. "Run!"


End file.
